


装置艺术

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	装置艺术

维吉尔邀请朋友来家里做客，期间共进晚餐。厅堂灯火通明，装饰瑰丽。维吉尔颇为浪漫，点几根长烛映衬菜肴。餐桌上玫瑰装点。桌后墙上挂一副古典油画，下方原本应是壁炉，却拆除然后堆了一堆不知何物，用宽大的布蒙着挡灰。  
客人问那是什么东西，维吉尔慢条斯理切开红肉，只说用来装饰新房。客人愣神，一瞬间看到那布下好像微微颤动。动了。客人说。  
看错了。维吉尔咽下食物，风吹的吧。  
可这厅堂里根本没有风，客人战战兢兢想，丰盛晚餐也味如嚼蜡，他又忍不住视线越过维吉尔，看向他身后，那块灰布又动了一下。客人僵硬地放下刀叉，找了个蹩脚的理由先行离开。  
门带上，声音响了一下。维吉尔推开椅子发出刺耳声响，站起身转过去揭开灰布。那客人实在大惊小怪。他有没有说谎，确乎是新做的装饰品，用以充实这空荡荡的寓所。原料优良，做法简单。维吉尔一人独力完成。装饰品捆在地上，半靠着墙看他。早先这东西叫但丁，现在只跟桌椅板凳一样，是维吉尔房里的一部分。但丁赤身裸体，被捆得结识，腿分开固定住。阴/茎垂着让胶环束起。装饰品嘛，本来就待在那儿就好，维吉尔大发慈悲赏他一张嘴能自由活动。装饰品支支吾吾发出声音，嘴唇干裂，嗓音嘶哑。只是叫了两个音节，维吉尔的名字。  
一顿饭因这东西搞得戛然而止，维吉尔不满。晚饭自不必吃。他蹲下身手放在装饰品脸上，呼吸微微洒在手指，唯有这一起伏能证明装饰品是活物。但在维吉尔看来也不过是一个时日无多的标本。维吉尔顺着往下摸，抓住装饰品的性器，稍微撸动两下。待那根东西慢慢硬起。装饰品呼吸微促，费力地向下望，但他看不见维吉尔。胶环勒住那根玩意儿，不多时完全勃起，根部便被掐得局促。  
维吉尔玩弄一会儿，弄湿了自己的手，大概还是觉得无趣，便站起身脱下自己长裤叠的整整齐齐放在一边。他身材健美，双腿修长，这是裹着衣服也肉眼可见的。但并无几人知晓他下体异于常人，男身却长女穴。体毛淡疏掩盖阴阜。早先时候他全靠自己抚慰，手指弄得穴湿透，但却难以满足。后来有这装饰品，算是便利不少。  
维吉尔实在看不上这东西，体积庞大，机械笨拙，外观倒还算是过得去，功能上么，也就在这时候稍微有些涌出。维吉尔走到装饰品脸边，朝着它缓缓坐下。  
他自己体能良好韧带柔软，不怕少女似的跪坐在装饰品脸上，他向着前面，伸手就能握到装饰品翘起的茎。装饰品在他闷窒下喘气，热流弄得他心痒。不要他命令，一条舌头已经开始掀开那两片唇，灵活地向里钻去。品尝果实渗出的荒淫汁液。装饰品福至心灵，牙齿轻轻磨那颗花核，维吉尔禁不住发抖，抓住装饰品的腿。  
他不能在它身上软了腰，这东西本该服务他，怎能让他屈服？装饰品依旧舔舐，舌头湿软抵着他的入口。维吉尔不悦地想着它脸上一定狼狈。因他下身已经湿透，这东西仅靠一条软肉就让他泛滥成灾，恶心又滑稽。话虽如此，维吉尔身体还是不自觉地潮红起来。装饰品吮吻那朵花，发出闷厚的声响。他没叫它这样做，虽然受用，但仍有逾越之感。维吉尔往前爬一点，抓住那根性器，恶意地掐了一下。  
装饰品在他身下颤抖，舌头向里顶。维吉尔毫无预料地高潮了一次。流出体液甚至滑到装饰品脖颈，在灯下闪烁光芒。维吉尔手脚并用，翻身爬到一边，半跪坐着。装饰品看他，蓝眼睛茫然。维吉尔气，赏他一耳光，别自作聪明，他说，一个死物而已。  
维吉尔重新使用它，腰沉下来坐到那根阴茎上。花穴早就熟悉这东西模样，没费什么力气吞进。装饰品咬住嘴唇，这才有一点尴尬的样子。唇充血肥厚，紧紧锁住性器。装饰品就这点好处，硬件优良，不怕折损。维吉尔偷偷试过一些小东西，但无法和这根热的，活的相比。它牢牢抵住里边敏感点，在小腹上戳出一弯弧度。维吉尔用手搓着下面的卵蛋，装饰品身体颤抖，像是活物一样有点感觉。  
真是令人讨厌。维吉尔厌烦它那种神色。他慢慢起身，还有半截插在里边，便就着这玩意儿转身换个姿势背对它。他骑着装饰品上下摆动腰部，当这东西是最好的抚慰玩具。留一张漂亮的脊背给它，肌肉虬结，线条美丽。比任何人更适合生出蝴蝶的双翼钉在板上。维吉尔流汗，那根东西确实叫他舒服，穴噗嗤噗嗤发出不知廉耻的水声。体液漫出来弄湿连接部分。他仰起头，毫不在意地呻吟喘息。偶尔落下一点赞赏的话语。大概真的对装饰品满意，毕竟你也买不到这样好的东西。它只为他所有，仅此一份，绝无复制。装饰品可能也舒服吧，维吉尔看到它的脚趾也卷起，被胶环勒住的东西早就饱胀，却无法射。装饰品断断续续地恳求他，但他才不会搭理一件家具。  
维吉尔又一次高潮，快感让他身心舒畅，再来一次，它害他这顿饭没能好好享受，便从它身上讨回来。再次，维吉尔面对它，腰颤动吞吐那根已经可怜兮兮的家伙。胶环被撑得极细，维吉尔都以为就会那样崩开，多可笑呀。他知道自己里面湿热柔软，吮吸装饰品会让它多么疯狂。但它不过一个使用物品，用完了维吉尔还会把它盖起，用灰布遮掩。高兴的话，维吉尔就把布撤下来，让它晒晒透过窗户的太阳。跟所有其他的家具一样沉默地旁观他日常一言一行，本该如此嘛。  
维吉尔倒在它身上，他自己累了，靠在厚实的身躯上享受肉垫承托。装饰品低下头，嘴唇颤抖，干燥起皮，想要一个吻来润湿。维吉尔抓住它的下巴，又一巴掌落下。他高兴打它，谁叫它肖想一些人做的事物。它吃一耳光，声音噎住。只能让维吉尔继续骑着，训狗一样抓住它的头发把它头颅提起来拉扯。维吉尔逐渐脱力，第三次高潮来的极快。这回他痛痛快快解放一次，朝吹湿液淋在粗大冠头。他躺在它身上，动一动身体叫那东西滑出去。装饰品可怜兮兮。谁叫维吉尔心肠好，帮它解开胶环束缚，还附赠单手服务。维吉尔揉捏搓按，那东西滑腻腻，流出射/精前的液体。维吉尔不再继续，他本就不想让它舒服。他抬手把脏污抹在装饰品头发上，弄干净自己的手。  
装饰品真的令人同情，睁着蓝眼睛无言渴求维吉尔。它大概太想要一个吻了。维吉尔靠近它，他是不打算吻它的，最多凑过嘴唇留一个念想。  
他的嘴唇几乎要贴到它，这时候他想该离开了。他刚要起身，却感觉眼前一黑，装饰品撞上来，牙齿划开他的脖颈。维吉尔赶到什么东西从喉咙里向外喷，装饰品的头发，脸庞，眼睛皆被染红，维吉尔伸手按住自己的脖子，却没法阻止血液从指缝里喷出，他看着它，说了一句，但丁。  
然后维吉尔倒在地上，血液缓缓淌开，弄湿了他叠好的裤子。  
但丁手指够到维吉尔，从他衣兜里取来钥匙，用金属片划开自己的绳索，然后起身。真折腾人，但丁骂了一句，站在维吉尔身边。维吉尔躺着，表情凝固在划开喉咙的那一刻。但丁撸动自己几下，射在他血污的脸上。精/液留下来混到乌黑的血里。  
这客厅倒是挺满的，但丁打量。想起卧室里仅有一张床，还空荡不少，但丁也有自己的装修艺术。  
他抓住维吉尔一条腿拖向卧室。  
END


End file.
